


Miniature

by Era_Siviel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Gintoki, Hardcore, Hijikata becomes sadistic, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Hijikata, poor gintoki, what the fuck am i doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Siviel/pseuds/Era_Siviel
Summary: Getting scammed for a single fucking strawberry milk and now got a babysitter who was a police officer and a mayonnaise addict.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Miniature

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I doing? I just fucking want some HIJIGIN DAMMIT! and here I am! I just got mental block from the other one. So anyways enjoy this kinky ass fic everyone!

“So, you’re telling me this idiot got scammed for a single fucking strawberry milk and became like this, and now you’re asking me to babysit him?” Hijikata asks the Yorozuya while pointing at a miniature idiot at the table and grumpy.

The Yorozuya kids nod at him as he was able to understand the situation. “Please Hijikata-san, we really need to hurry for this job and we really can't bring Gin-san with us when he was like this. He could get squashed without as knowing” Shinpachi said pleadingly at the officer. They really need this job as the money they can receive is high and the first job for these past days.

Hijikata looks at the perm head and sighs, it’s true if Gintoki goes with them on a job, he can be literally crushed by someone and become a pancake. So, he agrees on the request to babysit the idiotic perm head. The kids were happy that the officer agreed to their request. They now run to their job after saying goodbye to their boss.

After they're gone, he looks again at Gintoki who was mumbling for some reason but he can hear him clearly.

“Why do I have to be with this fucking mayonnaise bastard, I can look after myself thank you very much” Gintoki complains that the kids leave him here with Hijikata.

“Oi, I didn’t want this either you know. Your kids requested me to fucking babysit you and it’s your fault that you took a single fucking strawberry milk from a weird-ass vendor.” 

“It was free though”

“That’s not mean that you should take it from them! Now, look at you! A fucking miniature perm head!” Hijikata face palms because of how an idiot Gintoki was. 

“Don't you dare insult my perm into this, you fucking Mayora!” Gintoki said angrily at the insult of his perm. Hijikata sighs again and goes to his work table to do his paperwork.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Gintoki asks him loudly. 

“I’m working obviously” Hijikata said, not looking at him. Gintoki just stares at him, of course its work.

“Uuuuh, always work, can you do something instead of that, like buy me a parfait or something”

“I’m not going to buy you a fucking parfait and shut up!” Hijikata was really getting annoyed by Gintoki’s complaints.

“Don’t use the word parfait besides a swear word Oogushi-kun” 

“Who the fuck is Oogushi-kun, you damn perm!”

“If you want me to stop then buy me a parfait and also some jump!”

“I’m not fucking wasting my money on you!”

“Eeeeh, how lame are you? That’s why nobody wants you and your mayonnaise!” Gintoki said while picking his nose and throw the booger somewhere at the table.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” Hijikata was about to explode right now. Damn, he was never going to finish his paperwork because of him.

“OOOOH, DID I BREAK A NERVE OOGUSHI-KUN? IS IT BECAUSE IT WAS ALL TRUE?” He mocks at him so much that Hijikata stands up to the entrance of his room.

“That’s it, prepare yourself after I come back!” He then loudly shuts the door, only leaving Gintoki on the table.

“Did I overdid it?” Gintoki said to himself. Okay, he got overboard there but, this is the first time Hijikata walks out. “Wait, what did he mean to prepare myself?” He doesn’t know what is going to happen next. So, he shrugs it off and doing something to keep him entertained.

*******

As Hijikata goes out of the room, he lights his cigarette to calm him down for a bit. That fucking idiot doing what he wants. 

“I’ll show you, who you’re messing with Yorozuya” Then proceeds to be heading somewhere… Somewhere inappropriate.

When he was finally there, he stops for a bit and took off his uniform (just the vest and jacket) and hid it. He doesn’t want to ruin their reputation because of what’s his going to do to Gintoki.

He comes in and immediately sees the enormous amount of sex toys, small to gigantic toys. He goes to the cashier to ask what they recommend. The cashier smiles and the staff looks at him, not obviously though.

“For who sir?” The cashier asks him while in their head all they want is… ‘Please be a man! Please be a man!’, how relatable.

“A man” Did they really have to ask what his partner’s gender? Wait partner? Well they had a few hookups and sex so… partner.

‘Fucking finally' All of them was about to cry of happiness that they finally have a male client for a man. Hijikata looks at them with his eyebrow lift but shrugs it off.

“Okay sir, for what size sir?” The cashier said smiling like maniac.

“About that. He turned to a miniature so…” Okay, this is really awkward right now for Hijikata and also ridiculous. Who the hell turned to a miniature. Well Gintoki of course. 

‘WE HAVE A FUCKING JACKPOT!!’ All of the staff said to themselves.

“Okay sir, we have that in the storage. Let me grab it for you”

“Wait, you literally have one!?” Hijikata was very surprised by that. 

“Yes sir, after I come back. I will teach you how to use it on him” Then the cashier goes to the storage hurriedly, they cannot wait to imagine the man is going to do to his partner.

After the cashier was back, now with a box. A treasure kind of box. The cashier opens the box, he immediately sees a full of miniature sex toys.

“Okay sir, it’s teaching time” The cashier said confidently. What the hell are they so happy? He agrees then the cashier proceeds to briefly instruct the officer ONE-by-ONE.

“Sir do you know about belly inflation” They were on the last toy for w0hat is like a machine. A chair with cuffs on the bottom and armchair and a thick long ass dildo in between.

“N-No” Oh god they have all of this for a miniature. Hijikata was lightly blushing because of the instructions for what he was going to do to Gintoki.

“Okay sir, a belly inflation is for when you fuck by this dildo or your dick to him, his body will inflate or you will see the structure of the dick in his belly. The machine will automatically make the dildo thrust into him as you watch him and also has a function of a vibrator and all of that is by pressing this button on this remote . So, I prefer you do this at last. That’s the last one of the collection sir” The cashier ended the lesson for how to fuck him with sex toys. Hijikata was really embarrassed but excited at doing it to Gintoki.

“Thank you very much for instructing me. So, how much is it?” Oh yeah the price. Nah, they don’t need it as their wishes came true and now imagining the hot scene.

“No need sir, it’s all yours for free” Hijikata was surprised by the cashier. Is it really okay after that hassle?

“Are you sure?” The cashier nods at him still smiling.

“Yes sir, now you need to hurry now and do those to him real good” Hijikata blushes again at their words.

“Thanks for your service” 

“No problem, go now and have fun~” Hijikata was now outside of the store with the cashier and surprisingly it was still day time. Hijikata thinks that the instruction was hell long. 

Then Hijikata picks up his uniform outside of the store and was now walking back to the barracks, carrying the box full of sex toys. If Sougo caught him buying this, he’ll be doomed for sure. As he was walking he stop at the front of a convenience store. Thinking of Gintoki wants. Of course there was no parfait but, he also likes pudding though. So, that was okay. He then buys the pudding and proceeds to go back to the barracks and all he thinks about scenarios and to be a sadistic partner.

*******

Gintoki was rolling around on the table because of boredom. How long was Hijikata walk out of the room. About 1-2 hours? Did that trigger him that much? How fucking short-tempered is he? All the question makes his head spin.

“It’s his fault for not buying me a parfait and jump” He mumbles and sighs. His room is too quiet for his liking because of the kids loudness in the morning. 

After a few minutes of doing nothing but roll. Hijikata opens the door carrying the box and smiling scarily. Gintoki gulps as it was the first time he sees that smile and having a bad feeling about it.

“H-Hey Hijikata, what’s inside that?” Gintoki points at the box Hijikata was holding. Hijikata looks at him and places the box on the table.

“So, you finally correct my name. But, it was too late now” Hijikata said still smiling. Gintoki is scared shitless right now. 

“As I said prepare yourself Yorozuya-san, because I will have to punish you for interrupting my work and saying those stupid shits to me” Oh shit. This is going to be bad.

“W-What punishment?” Gintoki asks already backing away but got captured by Hijikata’s big hands.

“Why are you backing away Yorozuya-san? You didn’t even hear what your punishment is and saw what’s in the box” Hijikata slowly opens the box and Gintoki immediately sees sex toys, full of sex toys like rods, vibrator, you name it. He’s doomed.

“H-Hijikata, for what I said earlier. I will buy you some mayonnaise, okay.” Gintoki said nervously. He was trying to save himself from being fucked by those things.

“As I said Yorozuya. It’s too late now and you didn’t even say you’re sorry” Hijikata grabs the lube in the box. The body was big but the tip of it was maybe the right size for him. He then undresses and positions Gintoki who was struggling to break free, legs up and wide and arms above his head.

He positions the tip on his hole and squeeze the bottle. Gintoki yelps at the sudden coldness and grabs Hijikata’s jacket tightly.

“I just put some lube on your ass. Are you that sensitive?” Hijikata teases him. How the hell did he turned sadistic? 

“S-Shut up, Aaaaah!” Gintoki screams as the tip of the lube was suddenly inside him, immediately at his prostate. It was not the right size at all! It was like a fucking penis fucking him right now.

“W-Wait! D-Don’t move- aaah!” He screamed again but Hijikata didn’t listen, he thrust it into him with no warning and squeeze the lube again. The substance come out dripping between his ass and proceeds thrusting him in a fast pace. Gintoki just not letting out of some moans, it was just groaning and screaming.

“H-Hiji– ah!” Tears coming out of Gintoki’s eyes and cums as Hijikata pulls out the tip and grabs another toy. This time it’s a mountable one with of course a dick on the middle. He positions him again, Gintoki was on top of the dick of the mount. Then he proceeds at it again, thrusting him with his hands holding his little body abusing again his prostate, Gintoki was now loudly moaning instead of groaning.

The sensation was too much for Gintoki. More tears coming out of his eyes and pre-cum after he cums again during the mounting one. His face was lewd, tongue out and eyes slightly roll back. That makes Hijikata wants it more and lick his lips. 

Gintoki cums again for the third time and Hijikata stops lifting him again to get a better look at his almost wrecked body.

“N-No…N-No more ha…ha” Gintoki said panting and eyes closed. He want this to end already and exhausted.

“Shhhh, this is the last one of your punishment. If you pass out now, we’re going to do it all over again with more of the toys.” Hijikata whispers besides his little ear. Gintoki pales at the consequence and now he’s trying too be awake and forcing his eyes wide open. 

Hijikata smirks at him trying to not pass out. He grabs something again in the box with his other hand and places it again on the table. This time, it’s the machine that the cashier said to go last and make Gintoki go into a belly inflation. He’s pretty excited by it right now. He then places the exhausted Gintoki on the chair and cuffs his hands and ankles. His asshole was now again on the dildo. Hijikata thinks this might be dangerous when it was only on his ass, so he thrust the dildo again in Gintoki’s hole . After that, he grabs the remote, labeled the speeds of the thrust and minimum to max vibrate.

“W-What are you… doing… there?” Gintoki asks still panting from the last toy.

“Oh this? This is the remote for that chair. This time I’m just watching you and change the paces.” 

“E-Eh? Remo– Aaaah~!” Gintoki loudly moans again as Hijikata starts the machine without warning. Immediately thrusting again at his prostate and also it was vibrating in maximum that make him cum again. But there’s one more… He fucking sees the dick in his stomach.

“E-eh?... S-Slow…Ah!…d-down H-Hijika– Ah~” Gintoki was totally wrecked. He was in total cloud nine and also confused by the inflation in his stomach. Hijikata was very hard right now at the hotness he was becoming. He really became a sadist right now. 

“Do you like it Gintoki? Do you feel so good that you become a whore?” He sadistically said at the crying man. He lifts his finger and rubbing Gintoki’s stomach. That makes Gintoki moans and cums again at the touch. ‘I see, he became really sensitive as well’ Hijikata licks his lips again. He then turns the remote to stop. 

“N-No…m-more…ha…ha…p-please” Gintoki said panting. His voice was now hoarse because of the moaning and screaming earlier and his body were now covered from his own cum. ‘Oh, he’s pleading now. How cute’ Well he was supposed to stop now. But it was too sexy and wanted more, so he did.

“Okay” He said. Gintoki was glad it was over and breath now. But, not for long unfortunately.

“But one more time for 10 minutes and say sorry Gintoki, and remember don’t pass out. You know the consequences” Then Hijikata smiles and turns the remote to max again. Gintoki yelps as the dildo vibrates and moves again and cums again for the sixth time that he immediately goes into deep pleasure.

“Ah! H-Hiji…Ah~!” He burst out of tears from the pleasure. His face was lewder than before. Blush was up to his ears, tongue out with saliva dripping and eyes becoming full of lust. Then Hijikata was now masturbating in front of him. He wants to kiss him so much, after he’s back to normal. 

This lasted approximately as Hijikata said, 10 minutes. But Gintoki haven’t even said a single sorry and he is thinking about turning it on again.

“I-I…can’t…a-any…more…ha…ha” Gintoki said nearing to pass out while he was still on the chair. 

“You haven’t even said a single sorry Gintoki” Gintoki looks at him. Is he serious right now? He would never say sorry for the likes of him! 

“So…We have to do it again” Gintoki pales as he hears Hijikata’s words. NO! NO! NO! NO! He really can’t anymore of those things. He’s already empty because of this.

“N-No…H-Hiji–“

“Then say sorry for 5 seconds or we’re going to do it again…5” Gintoki wants to cry again right now. Is this really necessary!?

“4” This will be breaking his pride. But is he already for a long time now?

“3…2…Come on Gintoki just say it, or you really want to get fuck again” Hijikata said. Fuck it. He really wants to go home and sleep right now.

“1” “I-I’m sorry!” They said it at the same time. Gintoki now lays back on the chair to sleep right now, but can’t because of the semen he was covered on.

“See, that isn’t hard to say” Hijikata smiles and releases Gintoki. Then gently lifts him up to clean him with some wipes. Gintoki really can’t care anymore, he was that fucking tired. It was refreshing though and that he sleeps, but his asshole is not.

Hijikata picks up his clothes and only put on his yukata to get him comfortable. Then prepare a bed from his two handkerchiefs in his closet, one for a blanket and one little pillow. So, you may ask where did he get the pillow? He doesn’t know. He put the sleeping man on the bed and caress his little body.

“Sleep tight” Hijikata said to him softly.

*******

“That’s the end of the story, Sakata-shi! What do you think? Is it good?” Toshi said at the red blushing silver man in front of him. It’s a good thing the kids we’re not here. He slowly stands up from the couch and goes beside him.

“You fucking pervert!” Gintoki kicks him hard by his story. How the hell did he come up with that idea!? And that store should be illegal because of those staff! And on top of that, he was a fucking miniature!? What the fuck!?

“E-eeh!? Stop! That hurts Sakata-shi! Aaaaaah!” 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
